The Boy with White Eyes: Kenji Hyuuga
by crazytween
Summary: Ten years after the Shinobi World War, Naruto stumbles into a ten year old boy with pearly eyes in the forest while fighting a few Leaf-Nins. Though he wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling a ten-year old Neji wasn't supposed to be alive. Or was he? Post-war. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen
1. Ten Years Ago

**Hi! This is my first time making a fanfic for Naruto. I've been a big Naruto geek since I was a little kid and I so wanted to make one from the start. I'm a big fan of Nejiten since I saw them in the first season and so I decide that they need some justice. Even though Kishimoto didn't think the same way. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. I believe that's Kishimoto you're looking for."**

* * *

_Ten years prior._..

The brownhaired girl sighs as she stared at the place she had once called home.

After the grueling fight with the Ten Tailed Monster, Madara had been rendered weak and had been easily beaten by Naruto and the rest of the Allied Forces. It had been nearing two days since the victory and everyone was scrambling back to the village, reuniting with their loved ones and picking up where they have left from before the war.

This woman though had nothing else they had. Her parents, died on the mission, thus having her no loved ones to turn to or 'pick up where they left behind' too. Her love had died in battle, though it was not in vain, she still couldn't bring herself on remembering. It was too painful. Too unbearable in fact that she couldn't even shed tears she wanted to. Seeing him fall unto his chosen path of death was something she hadn't anticipated.

Alas, the war is over and she was left, alone. Not even her team mates in sight. True she had had grown fond of the teams she had worked with, though the kunoichi wouldn't dare go and find them now. Seeing the people like that, happy and celebrating were too much for her to handle. She didn't let hatred run through her, not even allowing of the thought of it consuming her. She knew it would just probably turn her into one of those avenger types like Uchiha, though he did come to his senses and joined their side when they needed him the most, and being hateful did contradict her usual cheerful demeanor.

But she wasn't the usual cheerful girl anymore. She had gone through so much now that she had nothing else left in her. _Well, almost nothing_, she thought as she ran a hand at her arms, trying to calm down the goose bumps she had as she ran.

She was going to leave the village. She had decided and no one can change her mind. It flitted back to the memories of the past, where both of her teammates had gone to retrieve Sasuke who had ran away then, would they do the same of the kunoichi?

Surely they would. If Neji was there, he'd never let her leave, much less get out of his all seeing sight, literally. Lee on the other hand would also try to stop her, probably to convince her to stay saying that 'our youth should be spent together in the springtime!' or something like that. But she wasn't going to let her spandex clad teammate know her plans, and Neji was… well, he was gone and nothing she could do anymore about that.

_I 'm glad the war is over now though__**, **_ She thinks as she stops at the wide river , a few good distance away from the village gates. No one had noticed her pass through, maybe it was due to the fact that they were busy rebuilding the village that she was nothing more of a passerby than anything else.

She contemplates first before looking back once at the village. She couldn't think. She didn't want to. She just wanted to run. To forget everything. Deep down, she knew she couldn't. There was no way to deny it. But she had to at least try. And leaving the village itself would be a good way to start.

She hadn't brought any possession with her, only the ones she had with her. Bringing anything with her wouldn't help her with what she wanted to do anyways. She sighs then notices she was still in her war attire. She unzips the flak jacket she was wearing and then unties her forehead protector staring at it for the moment as the kanji of 忍 glinted off on the sunlight.

"Shinobi" She reads, a ghost of a smile flitted across her features. Indeed it was a really good life as a ninja, and she had been a really good one at that, but now, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't anymore. It wasn't like one is forcing her to be, no, but it was too painful. And as Shikamaru would say: Troublesome.

She let it drop with a faint tick as the metal hit the ground. She takes two remaining scrolls in her pocket as she unzipped her jacket, revealing a mesh armor inside. Staring at her beloved scrolls, she smirked and then bit her thumb, relishing the blood and then traced it over the exposed seals. When she was done, she threw them up in the air, and then with the slightest of hand signs, weapons unraveled from the scrolls, raining down upon below them while gravity took over.

She smiles as a few hundred senbons and kunais unfurled from their seals. She jumps out of the way, simply reveling at her beloved weapons. She had no intention of killing herself, especially in her condition, no. She simply wanted to see her weapons for the last time before she leaves.

It had slipped her mind though, because a few senbons managed get to her right arm and a kunai had grazed left, leaving a good three-inch open wound. Blood fell in droplets down to the ground, having the woman clutch her left arm in surprise. A smile again graced her lips as she remembered her teammates tell her that her weapons always hit her mark. They did not miss. Ever. It seemed to be a funny remark now that she had unknowingly targeted herself.

Pressing on the wound and applying pressure, she looked at the ground, her weapons laying scattered around and her two last scrolls laying discarded among them. She released her grip and pulled out three senbons from her right arm and then threw them away. She reached into her kunai pouch, pulling out a stack of explosive tags. And then scattered it around, taking in the sound of the paper rustling across the wind. She didn't need it now anyways.

The woman walks, unknowingly letting her left arm ooze drops of blood on the ground, away from her things. She'd miss them but she needed to leave them behind. As well as herself so she ran a hand across her hair and pulled out the ribbons on one chignon, and then the other, letting her brown hair fall down loosely within her shoulders. Discarding them, she looked back one last time, then ahead towards the woods, looking through the water. With a handsign and a mutter, the explosive tags went with a boom with a few second intervals with each other, which would alert the village later on, but she would be miles away then. She smiles before pumping more chakra into her feet and ran ahead.

She always did like explosions. And she was happy she cause it one last time before leaving her so-called home.

* * *

**Oh em. geeee. HAHAHAH. I dont know if you guys just got to where I wanted to go. :)) HAHAHA. It's true. Tenten left. Sorry. I told you this was NejiTen but it's for the story. :) I hope you liked it. **


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: This said Anime is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. Please regard the matter with high respect as to where I, the author am just one of his adoring readers :) **

**Here's the next chapter:)**

* * *

The day was proving to be long for Uzumaki Naruto, despite the clock just saying it had just been three minutes past ten in the morning. He knew that walking around the village at an early hour of seven in the morning would mean a time to bond with his three year old little kid, but he didn't know that he would be stuck with a problem that threw him into the scrolls for the morning.

Minato was proving himself as Naruto's son very well, not only taking in his father's appearance of unruly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but he seemed to have inherited the hyperactivity as well. The little three year old had bounced into their bed, waking his father up while screaming for them to get up. Glancing at his wife, who was sleeping peacefully despite the ruckus, he decides that he would take his son off for a walk around his beloved village. He knew Hinata needed her much deserved sleep after a long day with the Hyuuga clan. She managed their clan with Hanabi at her side.

The Sixth Hokage sighed as he stared once more into the oversized scroll that contained the most dangerous Jutsus that had been dubbed Forbidden by the past generations of leaders aside from him. It was the same scroll incidentally, which he stole years ago, in an attempt to learn the said techniques in order for him to impress his teachers (for the fact that it was a ruse for him to be killed as well), and the same scroll he had learned the use of his famed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Though despite the blonde's respect and dedication to his village, he didn't appreciate having to find out the cause of this certain situation at hand. He doubted he'd find the cause in the scrolls the office had even with a dozen Narutos in the job.

Having a flash of brilliance cross him, he formed the hand sign and then summoned half a dozen of his shadow clones and ordered them to take scrolls too. He still doubted he'd see what he was looking for but it made his job easier. He also summoned one to take care of the piled up paperwork in his desk and went back to reading.

A knock ruined his thoughts and he uttered the two words of permission, only to be greeted by three of his friends.

"Right here, guys." Naruto says at his place in the couch, indicating at himself to let them know that he was the real Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke entered the Hokage office, offering the slightest of nods as he was greeted by more than half a dozen of Narutos cheerfully. He stood back, lining with his companions and then bowed down in respect to their leader.

"Hokage-sama." Both Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka said before Naruto, with Akamaru lagging behind them. Naruto dismissed the formalities in a simple wave of his hand.

They stared at the scene, number of blondes in the room not deterring the three. Though it was not an everyday sight to see Naruto that interested in the scrolls, as five of them in different places, eyes trained each on a scroll. One of them was immersed in paperwork behind the oak desk while one had taken itself on eating the long forgotten bowl of instant ramen that was at the coffee table, while the true Naruto sat patiently at the couch, looking at them.

He rolls the gigantic scroll back and then stashing it away for the moment and then facing them. "Lee's not back yet." He says, earning a shake of the head from the canine master infront of him.

Shikamaru shoved his hands on his pockets and gave a tired sigh. "We expect them back here tomorrow. They had a bit of a delay, they had to stop at Sunakagure for half a day." He reports to the blonde who nodded in understanding.

There was a little bit of silence as the three stared at the blonde, who had stood up and then walked toward the large bookshelf, joining his clones and reaching for a scroll himself.

"You've summoned Sakura very early today, Dobe. Is there a problem? An attack?" Sasuke asked, reverting to their usual nicknames despite their current statuses. When the Uchiha had come back to the village, he and Naruto resumed their friendship as though he never left. He owed it to his teammates, who had begged the village to accept him and now, he was back and had been dubbed ANBU Captain and had been occupying the Uchiha Compound together with her wife, Sakura Uchiha, who was the best medic-nin in the village.. "What are we preparing for?" he says, thinking ahead.

Naruto chuckled at the ANBU Captain. "Calm down, Teme. Kami knows that I didn't want to interrupt what you and Sakura were doing,but I did need her to check something out for me."

"What? Hinata found those Icha-Icha books that Kakashi-sensei had given you before?" Kiba asks, dropping the formalities too, as Naruto had always told them that he was still their friend despite being Hokage. From then on, the formalities were reserved for more serious matters like mission assignment and meetings. "Sakura must've healed you already?"

"She discovered that a long time before, Kiba. Remember when Naruto was kicked out and wasn't allowed to see his wife for a whole week?" Shikamaru sighs, and the blonde receives a smirk from the Uchiha and a bout of chuckles from the Inuzuka. "Something else is wrong."

"What is it then?" Sasuke asks his best friend.

Before the blonde can answer, the doors of the office opened and in came a little version of the knucklehead ninja who was now Hokage, holding what seemed to be a senbon. His bright blue eyes gleaming in delight with his newfound toy, screeching as he happily ran inside the office.

"DAAAADDDYYY!" He shrieks, hugging the closest Naruto he could find, who incidentally was the one who was eating ramen at the couch. The shadow clone disappeared with a poof, leaving the little kid confused for a second and ran to the next dad he could find, only to repeat what happened earlier.

Naruto chuckled and then picked up his kid, who squealed happily. "You don't run around with those, kid. That's dangerous." He says, confiscating the senbon and then shoots far from the toddler's reach. "Didn't I tell you to stay with Aunt Sakura for a while?"

Minato giggled and then fisted his father's hair, climbing on Naruto's shoulders and rounding around like a little ball of energy as he clung to his father's clothes. "Mommy's here I hide!" He says, going inside Naruto's Hokage cloak then he spotted the four other bodies inside the room. "Uncle Sasuke! Uncle Kiba! Uncle Shika, Akiemaru!" He jumps, landing perfectly in his little sandals and bounding to the dog, who barked happily at the little kid, wagging his tail.

Kiba picked up the kid and then laid him on Akamaru's back, patting his head to calm the giggles down as he tugged gently on the dog's fur.

"Geez, Naruto. What've you been feeding your kid? Sugar cubes?" Shikamaru remarks as the bigger blonde just smiles. "The tyke's looks like he's on constant sugar rush."

"Just ramen for the day." He says. "Anyways, I called you three—a bark interrupting—okay four because I have a situation at hand."

Incidentally, as he was about to continue, a knock resounded from the door once more, interrupting him again. The door squeaked open and Hinata's face peered over the door.

"Excuse me…You called for me, Hokage-sama?" She asks out of politeness, though she'd normally address her husband with the usual 'Naruto-kun'. Every Naruto in the room looked upon her, even the other three ninjas who were standing across the room, causing the pale-eyed heiress to turn into a deeper shade of pink. "Oh, Good Morning to you Uchiha-san, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun." She bows politely.

"Goodmorning, Hinata." Kiba and Shikamaru greets.  
"Hyuuga-san." The Uchiha nods, causing the woman to fluster once again.

"P-please call me, Hinata as you wish. A-and I am no longer one to hold the last name of Hyuuga, as I am married to…"

"Yours truly." Naruto says proudly as he crosses the room and claiming the woman in his arms. "Teme, we've been married for four years now. She's now an Uzumaki, can't you even remember that. Hinata's very fond of her last name now, aren't you, Hime." he smiles, using the nickname to extend the casualness of the situation rather than a leader summoning his subordinate.

This earned a roll of the eyes from the three ninja's who were infront of the couple. Then a light squeak from Minato as he clung on to Akamaru's fur, diverting everyone's attention to him. "There you are! I was looking all ovoer for you." Hinata happily strides into the boy, capturing him in her arms, causing him to giggle as his mother held her close to her "Where have you been?". She moved them into the couch where Naruto sat earlier and then played with her little boy first.

"Daddy and I walk!" He stated proudly, clinging into Hinata's purple dress. "We go om and then had ramen! Yummy!"  
"So that's why you weren't there when Mommy woke up." Hinata smiled, cuddling on the little kid. "You love that don't you? Daddy and Ramen."  
"And Mommy!" The kid giggles once more.

Smiling at his little family, Naruto turned back to the others. "Well since Hinata's here too, I don't have to repeat everything so that's a bonus." He says, walking and then leaning at his table before addressing them. "This morning when Minato and I were taking a peaceful walk around the village, we met Shino who was taking a walk as well, then a ninja came upon me, requesting for immediate attention. He seemed to be tired and was near exhausting his chakra so I told Shino to take Minato first, and then asked for the ninja to go to the Uchiha's and then request for Sakura-chan's presence. And then I immediately went to their aid, only to find myself looking at a four-man cell who I sent out for a C-rank mission to escort someone to Kirikagure. Though they were a little on the ways near the village entrance when they met something and they had already requested back-up. Genma and Subaki were injured while the other two were unconscious."

"An ambush?" Shikamaru asks but Naruto just shakes his head.  
"I'm afraid not. You see… How do I explain this exactly.."

"A-are Genma-san and the others okay?" Hinata asks from the couch.

"They're fine. Though they were a bit shaken."

"What? A monster? Summons? Beasts?" Kiba asks and once again, the blonde shakes his head.

"Well…"

Minato seemed to sense his father's difficulty so he sat up, bouncing atop his mothers lap. "Daddy got me a new playtoy!" He says, not really grasping the idea of another human being acting as a playmate. "He makes things go poof!"

The adults looked at him in confusion, not really understanding the toddler's words. Naruto chuckled. "You have to excuse Minato. He can't tell the difference between a playmate and a playtoy, but he'll get there eventually."

A slug appears at the table almost too quickly, startling the five ninjas inside the room for a second before they realized it was a summon. "Hokage-sama. Sakura-sama requests of your presence almost immediately." Then Katsuyu vanishes with a puff of sighs. "I think we all should go see her. Maybe I can show you guys better."

They followed Naruto as he made his way out of his office, taking Minato into his shoulders while Hinata stood beside him. The other three ninja's and Akamaru strolled behind him, watching as the blonde eagerly bounces his kid in his shoulders. Minato meanwhile was just giggling, happy of the attention his father was giving him.

Being a Hokage was tough enough in itself that even Lady Tsunade didn't last a week by without any alcohol (well, she did drink on daily basis so that can't technically be counted) within reach. Though even Sasuke smirked as he watched his bestfriend balance being a father and being a leader at the same time. He knew how it felt to be parentless, Sasuke losing his' a little older as opposed to Naruto who never knew how that felt. He could easily say that the blonde never would want his children to feel their loneliness before.

They stop infront of a room just a down the hall. Naruto puts down his kid before opening the door. Minato, apparently recognizing the room, squeals happily and then rushes inside.

"Nii-chaaan!" He shouts and then goes inside, where another boy who was seated by the floor, dark brown hair flowing until his mid back. A sense of odd familiarity she can't place ran through Hinata, though she wasn't sure why. He had his back towards them as he was working on a scroll, obscuring his face. Minato goes to him, holding up a shuriken he'd gotten somewhere. "Riken!"

Sakura stood at the side of the room, at the couch just behind the boy. "Mina-kun. Please give that back, you might hurt yourself." She reprimands the boy, who gave the weapon back. She sees the newcomers in the room. "Hi, guys." She smiles before standing up, four month bulge in her stomach in her hands.

Despite being pregnant to their second child, she still wanted to work at the hospital, something even Sasuke couldn't change her mind to. Sasuke moves to stand with his wife, claiming him in his arms. "Goodmorning too, Sasuke-kun." She says, kissing him briefly in the lips.

"Nee, Sakura-chan. How're things here?" Naruto asks, eyes on the two boys on the floor. His son had taken himself on watching the older one take a few weapons.

"He's perfectly healthy, as far as everything goes, a few scratches, A little starved and tired, I guess from wandering around. But he's okay despite that." Sakura says. "He's much more cooperative than expected though that I was having a hard time remembering him. If you know what I mean."

"I do." The blonde nods, while the others just looked at the boy interestedly. "What did you think?"  
"Honestly? I don't know." Sakura says, still in Sasuke's arms. "He's entirely different. For one, I don't remember his hair that dark. I don't know the ten year old version though. Sure he looks like him, but he doesn't act like that. He's much warmer, figuratively of course. Though his politeness and manners are impeccable, he seemed to have his memories shambled. He seems to think his name is Kenji and that he lived with his mother ever since he can remember."

"Is that so?" Naruto asks as Sakura nods.

The other occupants of the room stared at the two and back at the boy, who was writing in the scrolls. What they were talking about, they had no idea. Kiba stood his ground while Akamaru sat on his hind legs, waiting for anything that might clear the conversation and enlighten him of things. Sasuke was with Sakura, though he didn't seem to give any indication of knowing anything they were talking about. Hinata stood beside her husband, eyes locked at the boy and her son, trying to decipher the meaning of the odd feeling she can't seem to shake off. Shikamaru was looking at the boy too, as watching him and sizing him up. To his deduction though he had a guess on the boy, but it seemed unlikely. He just sighed though and waited for confirmation of whether his assumptions were correct.

Naruto goes infront of the boy, smiling. "Settled yet?" He asks, while Minato eagerly stood up and clutched his father's pants. The other boy just looks up to him, still his back on them, stands and then bows down. "Hokage-sama." He says.

"How're you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. Uchiha-san took good care of me. I would like to thank you both for the medicine and the food. Minato otouto kept me from being bored. "

The older man nods. "That's nice to know then. I'd like you to meet some people." Naruto says. "I hope you'll find them nice. Would you like that?"

"Hai."

Naruto smiles, takes the boy in his shoulders and then gestures to the people behind them. The boy looks back at them, revealing his face fully, causing everyone, mi "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru." He says. "Everyone, meet Kenji. He'll be staying with us for a while."

The said people were all shocked as they stared at the face of the ten year old. All of them speechless as another set of pearly white eyes stared at them back and then smiled. "It's so nice to meet you all."

Hinata wasn't sure how everything was in this now, but she was sure of the name that came out of her mouth. "N-neji Nii-san?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
